Trick or Treat?
by HandsThatHeal
Summary: What happens when you mix a nurse, a police woman, trick-or-treating, and Arizona's circle of friends? Set during Halloween of Season 8, a great night out leads to an even better night in for Callie and Arizona. Written for the LiveJournal Community Halloween Challenge.


**Title:** Trick or Treat?

**Author:** HandsThatHeal

**Co-Author:** Funkyshaz57

**Beta:** Awesometastic, but shall remain nameless!

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Summary: **What happens when you mix a nurse, a police woman, trick-or-treating, and Arizona's circle of friends? Set during Halloween of Season 8, a great night out leads to an even better night in for Callie and Arizona.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **I needed to take a break from the drama of _When it Don't Come Easy _for a hot minute, so we wrote this for the LiveJournal Community Halloween Challenge. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

In a dusty old shop a few blocks from Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, Arizona Robbins enthusiastically rummaged through racks and racks of Halloween costumes, nearly every costume she came upon marked with an exclamation of 'Yay!' or 'Awesome!'.

Arizona loved holidays. At Easter time, she was the first out of everyone to wear a pair of bunny ears and always made sure she had a basket of candy filled Easter Eggs ready and waiting for her patients. When Christmas time rolled around, the peppy blonde surgeon's red Santa hat was a permanent and anticipated fixture on the Paediatrics Ward of the hospital. Each and every holiday, big or small, was celebrated with gusto. Halloween was no exception, and what made this year so much better was that it was Sofia's first. Not only did Arizona get to take her wife to a party for some much needed adult time, but she also got to take her daughter trick or treating for the very first time, something she was very much looking forward too.

"Hmmm what about this one?" She held up a pirate costume, half-heartedly scrutinizing it. "Nope ok…oooh what about this? Yay! I like this one!" she exclaimed happily as she shuffled over to the mirror.

As Arizona continued to 'ooh' and 'ahh' over every costume, she failed to notice the less than enthusiastic scowl her wife was sporting. If she had been paying any attention at all, she would have also realized that Callie hadn't once offered her opinion on any of the numerous costumes.

Completely uninterested in her wife's costumes of choice, Callie continued her silent treatment in hopes that Arizona would just give up. All Callie wanted to do was go home and get ready to take Sofia out trick or treating, and perhaps afterward, just stay in and have their own private party, instead of being forced to go to something she had absolutely no interest in. With that thought in mind, she continued to ignore Arizona while playing on her Blackberry. It wasn't until she heard Arizona gasp, much more loudly than she had all afternoon, that her interest was piqued. Looking up upon hearing the sudden exclamation, her eyes widened.

"No! Hell no!" she stated adamantly, crossing her arms tightly over her chest and scowling to further illustrate her displeasure in her wife's choice.

"What? Why? This is perfect! I'm getting it!" the blonde said decisively as she held her chosen costume close to her body.

"You are not getting that Arizona. Put it back!" Callie countered as she approached her wife, who, despite the slight apprehension she felt at the now fiery look in the Latina's eyes, stood her ground.

"Calliope I am getting this, and that is that."

"No you're not! I forbid it! I'm putting my foot down! Do you hear me Arizona? Foot is down...the answer is no!"

"I'm sorry, you forbid it? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Arizona asked in amusement. "You forbid me, a grown woman, your wife, to buy a Halloween costume?" she continued, her voice raising dangerously as she lifted an eyebrow, daring her wife to argue with her. Arizona wasn't stupid. She hadn't failed to notice Callie's grumpy mood or that she had barely said a word to her since they entered the shop. Choosing to ignore it, Arizona hoped Callie would eventually stop grumbling and tell her what was on her mind.

"If I have to go to this stupid party then fine, I'll go. I'll go, and I'll dress up, and I'll smile, but I will not go to this party with you wearing….that. It's bad enough that your Lesbian friends don't like me, but I refuse to go to a party where they will be drooling all over my wife all night! So no! Put it back!" the Latina exclaimed while waving her hands in the air for extra emphasis.

Arizona stood with her mouth agape. What the hell was Callie talking about? Staring at her wife, the blonde noticed that despite the look of anger on the Latina's face, there was also a hint of hidden insecurity in those brown eyes. Setting the costume aside, she slowly approached her wife whose head was now hanging as she refused to look at her.

"Calliope…baby," she said softly as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

Callie didn't move from the embrace. "No, don't Calliope me, Arizona!" she spoke, still trying to keep her façade of anger in place.

"Calliope what's this about? Seriously? Do you really not want to go out tonight? Because I was really looking forward to taking out my hot wife and having some adult time together. It's been so long, and I want to show you off. I thought you liked my friends?"

Hearing the genuine confusion and slowly building disappointment in her wife's voice, Callie looked up to meet Arizona's gaze and was immediately, as always, struck by how one look into those baby blues made her feel like she was the luckiest woman alive.

"I do want to go out. I want to take you out and show you off because you are ridiculously hot, but I don't want to have to spend all night watching your friends gossip about me and drool over you," Callie admitted honestly.

"Callie, my friends like you! Why would they gossip about you and drool over me?" Arizona asked in surprise. "They are just friends Callie. Platonic friends. You know that."

"Oh please, Arizona. Your friends have never liked me! First, I was a newborn, and then I was the woman who wasn't a gold star lesbian. Then, I was the woman who had a baby with a man! I've never been good enough for them because they seem to think I'm not a good enough Lesbian! And platonic my ass! The name Terri ring a bell? Did you not sleep with her? And Rachel, and…and what's her face, the one with the faux hawk and the 'Oh yes, Arizona and I go way back. Don't we Zona?' And that stupid, skanky wink, wink thrown in for good measure!" Callie huffed.

Knowing her amusement would only make matters worse, Arizona held in the laughter she felt bubbling up at how animated her wife became when she was worked up. The blonde knew Callie had always felt inferior to her friends, and she freely admitted that some of them did give Callie a hard time and weren't as accepting as she had hoped. She had spoken to them, though, giving them the 'Callie is here to stay' speech, and after that, the ones who decided to get their heads out of their asses did genuinely like her wife. And yes, she had slept with a couple of her, as Callie liked to call them, 'Lesbian Circle of friends', but that was well before Callie. Those times had been simply for sex and nothing else, and besides, Callie really didn't have any room to comment on friends who slept together.

"First things first, my friends do like you. At least the ones who count. I know they weren't exactly welcoming when you first met them, but I spoke to them, Calliope. I told them that I love you. They know how much you mean to me, and they also know that if they were to be anything less than friendly, I'd be getting out the bricks. And yes, I may have slept with a couple of them, but that was years ago. Well before I met you. Most of them have partners now, and even if they didn't, it wouldn't, matter because I love you, I chose you, so even if they were to-how did you put it? Drool over me all night, I wouldn't even notice because I only have eyes for you." Arizona made the statement as sweetly as possible, using her dimples for the complete effect and even throwing in some well-placed gentle kisses on that tanned neck she loved.

Callie could feel her resolve slipping easily. Whenever Arizona spoke about how much she loved her, it was hard to be anything but a big pile of mushy goo, and add in the soft lips now slowly making their way up her neck, she knew she was a goner.

"Fine, you can get that costume but…oh…Arizona…" she fumbled as her wife's kisses became more insistent. "Uh…but I don't want to...um hear you complaining about my costume, then, if you get to wear th-that," she managed to stutter out before giving in and pulling her minx of a blonde in for a searing kiss.

Ten minutes later, having made their purchase, both women stepped out into the sunshine with Arizona's costume packed into a shopping bag. Callie's costume was already at home, and as much as Arizona wanted to know what it was, she refrained from asking, not wanting to ruin the element of surprise. Hand in hand they headed toward the car, ready to go meet Mark to take Sofia trick-or-treating.

"I can't wait for tonight! I'm so super excited!" Arizona cheered as she broke away from Callie to head around to the driver's side.

Despite her lingering reservations, Callie could see how happy Arizona was, and even though she was still apprehensive, a night out with her wife filled with music and drinks and hot costumes sounded as close to heaven as she'd felt in a while. "Yeah, me too, babe."

"I still can't believe you tried to forbid me to buy something!" Arizona laughed as she hopped into the car, leaving a grumbling Callie standing on the sidewalk. Callie shook her head knowing that it was fairly trivial to forbid Arizona Robbins to do anything.

* * *

"Okay, baby girl. We'll see you in the morning," Callie cooed as she placed the baby dressed as a peacock into her father's arms when they returned from trick-or-treating.

"No candy, Mark," Arizona warned. "Definitely nothing with peanut butter or chocolate. She could be allergic, and well, she's a baby. She's just too little."

"Yes, mommies," Mark joked, rolling his eyes slightly at Arizona's overprotectiveness.

"You can give her one of those teething biscuits if you think she needs it. Both of her bottom teeth are-"

"I think we can handle it, Robbins," Mark interrupted.

"Here's her bag," Callie stated, placing the strap over Mark's shoulder. "Oh, you looked so cute tonight. You're just the most-"

"Okay, mommies. We've got it mommies. Goodbye, mommies," Mark cut in as he began shooing the women out the door. "Have fun tonight. Princess Peacock and I will be just fine."

Callie and Arizona each kissed their precious baby once more before turning from the door to walk back toward their own apartment. Entering the blue door, Callie immediately spun Arizona around, pinning her against it. "You sure you don't want to skip the party tonight?" she husked into the blonde's ear. "There are so many other things I'd like to do tonight. For starters," she nipped at her wife's ear lobe, "I'd like to make you come right here. Right up against our front door," Callie murmured as she kissed her way down Arizona's neck, the Latina's right hand cupping her wife's center through her jeans. "I'd make you come so hard and then, I'd take you to the shower and make you come again. And then in our bedroom. . ."

"What would you do to me in our bedroom?" Arizona purred as she arched her body into the hand caressing her now heated center.

"Why don't I just show you," Callie insisted as she tangled the fingers of her free hand in the blonde's hair, leaning forward to capture her wife's pink lips. Walking Arizona backward toward their bedroom, Callie moaned in appreciation as a tongue insistently forced its way into her mouth. "Mmmm, baby, I want to do so many dirty things to you tonight."

Arizona gasped when a strong hand moved from her hair to cup her right breast. "Calliope. . .we have t-to. . .oh. . .go," she stammered, attempting half-heartedly to fight off her wife's advances, though it was nearly impossible. The feeling of that hand caressing her breast was enough to nearly make her see stars. When she felt nimble fingers attempting to undo her jeans, her brain kicked in, however addled with lust that it was. Using the very last of her restraint, Arizona pushed Callie away from her, surprising both herself and her clearly stunned wife. "Do not try to distract me with sex. We are going to this party, Callie, now let's get ready!" Arizona said shakily before making a hasty exit to their bedroom before she completely surrendered.

"Seriously?" Callie whined as she trudged into the bedroom behind her wife. "This is gonna suck," she mumbled, irritably pulling boxes and bags filled with the different parts of her costume from their closet. "You so owe me for this, Arizona. Big time," she huffed before exiting the door to get dressed in Sofia's room.

* * *

"Seriously, Calliope," Arizona mumbled. "I can't believe you're wearing that," the blonde stated as they moved through Terri's expertly decorated house; ghosts, ghouls, witches, and pumpkins placed throughout.

"Me?!" Callie questioned in exasperation. "I'm not the one dressed like a. . .a naughty nurse."

"Naughty nurse? Really? When you're dressed like a prostitute police woman?!"

"Hey, this was your idea, babe." Callie laughed at her wife's discomfort. "You've got to live with the consequences."

"Fine," Arizona relented, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her wife's hand. "Let's get a drink."

Stepping up to a bar set up in the kitchen of the large home, Callie wrapped one arm around her wife's waist, the other resting against the bar. "You do look pretty hot tonight," Callie husked into Arizona's ear.

Arizona turned in her wife's arms, tilting her head to the side, a glint in her eye. "Even for a naughty nurse?" she teased.

"Especially for a naughty nurse. My naughty nurse," Callie chuckled as she leaned in to capture her wife's lips in a searing kiss.

"Zona!" a voice interrupted. "Over here, Zona!"

Hesitantly pulling away from her wife's moist and inviting lips, Arizona turned her head toward the voice, smiling politely as she waved to a group of her friends seated on a large sofa in the formal living room. "Be right over," she stated sweetly.

"Of course," Callie harrumphed. "Makes perfect sense that what's-her-name would be dressed like a punk biker chick. She looks like a damn junkyard dog," Callie mumbled as she grabbed her glass of red wine from the bar top.

"Callie!" Arizona warned.

"What the hell is her name, anyway?"

"Gina. Her name is Gina," the blonde stated. "Now, be nice."

"Oh, Zona! I love that costume!" Gina yelled as she stood from her seat, rushing toward the approaching couple. "Seriously, hot!" the punk biker stated as she placed her arm around Arizona's shoulders. "Do you remember that Halloween when you and I. . ."

"And, here we go," Callie mumbled as she took a large gulp from her glass of wine.

* * *

"What are you doing over here?" Arizona asked, as she approached her clearly moping wife.

Throwing back a shot of tequila, Callie rolled her eyes. "Oh, just watching my wife get felt up by two solid gold dancers and a slutty nun. . .which is incredibly disturbing, by the way," Callie scowled as she pulled a bottle of tequila from beside the recliner she was sitting in to pour herself another shot.

"Callie. . ."

"It's disgusting, Arizona," Callie dramatically stated as she stood from her seat. Grabbing her glass and the half full bottle of liquor, the Latina moved toward the kitchen to return them to the bar. Turning back toward her wife, Callie couldn't help herself when her eyes landed on the expanse of breasts revealed by the low cut white nurses uniform Arizona wore. Subconsciously licking her lips, Callie grasped Arizona's hips, pulling her closer.

"Dance with me." It was more of a demand than a request, her insecurities weakening at the sight of the lust she found in her wife's eyes.

"Sorry babe, I can't," Arizona stated. "I promised the slutty nun that I'd dance with her next," she teased.

"Not. Funny. Arizona," Callie huffed.

"Oh, I was just kidding," the blonde chuckled as she took her wife's hand. "Come on. Let's dance."

* * *

After an hour and a half of dancing, or, more specifically, grinding up against her wife, Callie Torres was not only incredibly horny, but thirsty as well. Taking Arizona by the hand, she led her toward the makeshift bar to grab a drink. Wiping her brow with a bar napkin, she drank half of her beer in one long gulp. Glancing around the rooms of the house, Callie noticed a group of party goers talking animatedly and standing in a huddle. Her interest piqued, she motioned for Arizona to take a look.

"Looks interesting. Want to go check it out?" Callie asked. Arizona nodded, taking her wife's hand into hers as they wandered over to the gathering of people. As they neared the group, the women could hear a few of Arizona's friends squealing in apparent horror and disgust. Looking to each other with confused eyes, they quickly joined the group to observe what was causing such distress.

"What's going on?" Arizona asked as she took a sip from the Tom Collins glass in her hand.

"Oh, we're playing Guess What's in the Bucket! It's ridiculously childish, but pretty fun," Gina explained as her eyes raked over Arizona's body without an ounce of shame. "Want to join in? You can go next if you want, Zona," Gina said while placing her hand at the small of Arizona's back. Grabbing Callie's hand and pulling her toward the heart of the excitement, Arizona didn't even notice the disappointment and annoyance on Gina's face, which left Callie feeling super smug.

"I love this game! We used to play it all the time when I was a kid. Mom and Dad would put in the weirdest things, and it always freaked Tim and me out even though he pretended to be tough," Arizona exclaimed happily as she bounced excitedly like a kid in a candy store.

Callie couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face at the enthusiasm of her partner. Arizona's passion for things like such childlike Halloween games was one of her more quirky qualities, but made her all the more endearing. "I've never played before," Callie admitted. "What do you do? Just put your hand in? Then what?" she asked, willing to play along because seeing Arizona so happy was worth putting her hand into a tub of goo or whatever else might be lurking about inside the pumpkin shaped bucket.

"Oh, Calliope this is going to be so much fun! I can't believe you've never played. It's really easy. All you have to do is put your hand in the bucket and grab an object," she animatedly explained. "Once you grab one thing you have to guess what it is. You aren't allowed to drop it and pick up something else, though. You have three turns to guess what it is, and if you get it right you get candy!" Arizona exclaimed as if this were the most amazing game in the entire world. "Or in this case. . .shots of. . .oh god what is that? Jagermeister? Really Gina? Okay, I changed my mind. I think I'm too old for this. Come on babe, let's go dance again."

At the mention of shots Callie perked up. "Are you kidding me? This sounds fun! My turn next!" Callie cheered as she handed her bottle of beer to her wife.

Arizona beamed at her wife as she watched Callie rub her hands together. She knew tonight had been an adjustment for the brunette and that she was still uncomfortable around her friends, but she hoped that this could at least prove to make her feel like less of an outsider. After all, Callie would always come first.

Taking a seat on the couch beside her wife, she watched as Callie put her hand into the bucket and moved it around a little. On the edge of her seat, she giggled as Callie screwed up her face upon feeling whatever object was in her hand.

"Ok. I've. . .uh. . .got something. . .um what type of things are supposed to be in this bucket?" Callie asked. "I thought it was Halloween items, because seriously what I have in my hand is definitely not a Halloween item. I mean it could be used on Halloween. . .in fact if someone plays her cards right, it might even be used when we get home," Callie said with a smirk as she turned to wink at Arizona.

"What?" Arizona exclaimed, entirely confused. Glancing around the crowd, she noticed the apparent bewilderment on the faces of the rest of the group as well.

"Well it's reasonably. . .hard. . .big. . .I'd say no less than nine inches. You can have a lot of fun with it, makes you scream my name. . ." Calie trailed off, her words decreasing in volume as she leaned closer to Arizona so only she could hear. "Especially when I wear it, and you climb on top of me. . ."

Arizona scrunched up her face in confusion for a second before her brain kicked in. "Calliope! This is a Halloween party not a. . .sex party!" she hissed into the brunette's ear as she blushed brightly even though the rest of the group couldn't hear their whispered conversation.

"Well, I'm not the one who put a dildo in the bucket of goo, am I?"

* * *

"Do you know how much I want you right now?" Arizona breathlessly asked as she pressed her wife up against the wall of the elevator on the way up to their apartment. "Dancing with you makes me so damn hot."

Callie could only moan in reply to her wife's words. The way Arizona's body was pressed into hers caused her legs to shake, the lips sucking and biting at her neck made her think Arizona should have perhaps dressed as a vampire, and the hands gripping her hips felt so amazingly delicious that she was entirely incapable of forming a coherent thought, let alone voicing an intelligible response.

Despite her initial hesitation, the party had been fun. Once she was finally able to look past the other women drooling over her wife all night, Callie had gotten her head out of her ass and had a blast. They drank plenty, participated in Halloween games, and danced the night away in each other's arms.

All in all she had a great night. It was rare that the two of them got to go out and socialize, and while her idea of fun certainly wasn't playing games that involved putting your hand into a bucket full of slimy unknown items or guessing the weight of pumpkins, she still had a great time. It was difficult to overlook the women who continued to stare at Arizona as they danced closely and played the different games, but now they were at home and none of that mattered. Now, all she wanted to do was wipe the memory of those other women from both of their minds and remind Arizona exactly who she belonged to.

With that thought in mind, Callie pushed her wife away from her, ignoring the pout that formed on her lips as she dragged the blonde down the hallway. A few seconds later they were inside their apartment, and when Arizona moved to turn on the lights, Callie quickly stopped her.

"Baby what are you doing? I can't see anything," Arizona stated.

Wrapping her arms around the blonde from behind, Callie leaned in closely and whispered in her ear, "Are you scared?"

Arizona wasn't scared, incredibly aroused definitely, but not scared. She could feel Callie's firm breasts pressed against her back and the hot leather from her costume against the back of her thighs. "N-no," she stuttered out as she leaned back into her wife's arms.

"Do you trust me?" Callie asked as she slowly started walking them toward their bedroom. Even in the dark, she could navigate this path. She had walked it thousands of times backward and forward and in all states of dress and undress.

Yes. I trust you," came the blonde's reply.

Reaching the room, Callie quickly pushed the door closed behind them. The street lights below shone dimly through the windows giving off an eerie glow. It was still dark, but this faint amount of light allowed her to see Arizona's silhouette more clearly. Quickly turning her around, Callie pinned the blonde against the door, holding her wrists firmly together behind her back. "Don't move!" She insisted, pressing the front of her body against her wife's backside. "You're under arrest for stealing the identity of and impersonating an insanely hot and naughty nurse, when everyone really knows you are a classy. . ." Callie nipped at the back of her wife's neck. ". . .beautiful. . ." She licked and nipped at her pulse point. ". . .mild mannered pediatric surgeon," Callie stated as she shoved her hips into her wife's bottom.

"I'm not really that mild mannered. . ."

"Shhhh! You have the right to remain silent. . .or scream my name as loudly as you want when I make you come. . ." Callie husked into her ear as she nipped at her earlobe. Pulling the handcuffs from the belt of her costume, she locked them around Arizona's wrists before spinning her back around to face her. "Anything you say can and will be used for your extreme pleasure in our bedroom," Callie continued as she palmed her wife's breasts. "You have the right to an attorney, but you would be insane to sue me for what I'm about to do to you." Callie quickly captured Arizona's lips as she firmly pressed her thigh into her center. "Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?" Callie husked sexily when she pulled away from her wife's inviting mouth.

Arizona held her gaze. "No," she replied with a sexy smile. "But I do wish for you to rip off my costume and fuck my brains out."

Callie was forced to take a calming breath as her eyes raked over her wife. Although she wasn't happy with Arizona's choice of costume, she couldn't deny how unbelievably hot her wife looked. The skin tight nurse's uniform sat mid-thigh with a V-neck that allowed ample opportunity to ogle her wife's breasts all night long. The costume clung to the blonde in all the right places, and its short length afforded plenty of chances to appreciate Arizona's legs, which went on for miles.

Deciding she really needed to get her wife naked, Callie brought her hands to the front of Arizona's body to unbutton the costume.

The only sounds filling the room as she slowly disrobed her wife were the heavy breaths taken by Arizona as her arousal continued to mount. Minutes later the outfit hung from her shoulders, and Callie was wholly unable to stifle the moan that escaped her lips as she unlocked the handcuffs in order to allow the costume to fall the rest of the way to the floor. In the darkness of the room, Callie's hands met soft skin. Realizing that Arizona wasn't wearing a bra, Callie's breathing quickened in pace as she observed her wife, her chest heaving with anticipation in nothing but a black lacy thong, and Callie was certain she could come right then and there.

Turning Arizona around, Callie pressed her wife into the door as her hands roamed for a few seconds, touching the toned abdomen of the blonde, then up to her perfect breasts from behind. Callie flicked her fingers against tight nipples and felt her knees shake as Arizona pushed back against her. All too soon she was on her knees, her hands peeling off the only remaining piece of clothing left on her wife's body. She could feel Arizona's legs trembling, and it made her feel nothing short of awed that she could get the blonde to this state by simply undressing her. She lingered on her knees taking her time, making Arizona wait for it. Then, without warning, Callie's hand came down hard on her tight ass.

Arizona squealed out loud, her heart pounding in her chest. "Calliope! . .God. . .you gave me a heart attack," she said breathlessly as she attempted to turn around. But her movements were thwarted by Callie slapping her again, a yelp of pained pleasure escaping her lips.

"Get on the bed. On your stomach, and wait for me," Callie ordered firmly.

Arizona couldn't deny the thrill that shot through her at her wife's dominance. She wasn't usually so complacent when it come to their sex life, preferring to take the lead in their more intimate moments, but she also couldn't deny that Callie controlling her like this made her so very wet.

Obeying the Latina's instructions, she shuffled onto the bed. Laying down on her front, she turned her head to the side facing the window. She lay deathly still, her breathing laboured and her clit pulsing in arousal. This was turning out to be the best Halloween ever. She listened carefully as she heard Callie shuffling around behind her. She wanted to turn around and see what was taking so long, but she didn't want to risk the wrath of her wife who clearly wanted to be in control. Lying restlessly on the bed, Arizona couldn't help pressing her centre more firmly into the mattress as she awaited any sign that Callie was going to come over and fuck her.

After what felt like a lifetime, the blonde finally felt movement on the bed. Then suddenly light filtered into the room, and she had to blink her eyes to adjust to the new sensation. It wasn't overly bright, but compared to the darkness, it took a moment to adjust. Arizona soon realized that Callie had lit some candles on their bedside table, and a moment later she felt the exquisite feeling of having her wife's body on top of her.

Arizona moaned sensually into the otherwise quiet room as Callie pressed her front firmly into her back. Instinctively, the blonde rocked upwards, wanting to feel every bit that her wife had to offer, a deep carnal growl emanating from her lips when she felt Callie's wetness on her ass.

"Fuck baby. . .I. ..I can feel you," she ground out.

"Yeah? Does it feel good?" Callie teased as she rocked downwards, riding the blonde's backside.

"Y-yes. . .so, so good. I need more. More, please," Arizona begged as she felt her arousal quickly rising. The feeling of Callie riding her from behind was like heaven. It was erotic and sexy, and she couldn't get enough. She rocked backward wanting more, but strong hands came up and pinned her arms to the bed. Hot lips were quickly sucking at her earlobe, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Trick or Treat, baby?" Callie husked into her ear.

"Please, Callie. Don't be a tease," Arizona hissed when she felt Callie's arm curl in between the mattress and her body to grasp her left breast. "Please."

"Answer the question, Arizona," Callie demanded as she bucked her hips more firmly into her wife's bottom, her hand palming her firm breast. "Trick? Or Treat?"

"I don't care," Arizona huffed out in exasperation, her left hand coming to rest over the one massaging her breast. "Trick me. Treat me. Whatever. But please, please just fuck me."

Callie smirked at her wife's response, her own arousal increasing at the sounds of her pleas. "How do you want me to fuck you?" Callie couldn't resist teasing one last time. "Should I use the special toy I got at the party?"

"Oh God!" Arizona gasped when she felt Callie's other hand snake between her body and the mattress, parting her wet folds to sharply brush her index finger against her throbbing bundle of nerves. "N-no," she stammered. "With your m-mouth," Arizona hissed. "I want to come against your tongue."

Satisfied with her wife's response, Callie quickly flipped her over, capturing her mouth in an erotic tryst of lips and tongues. Kneeling between her thighs, Callie kissed her again as she lightly stroked Arizona's wetness, moaning suddenly when the blonde playfully bit her bottom lip. Freeing herself from Arizona's mouth, Callie trailed her tongue down toward hardened nipples as the blonde pressed her aching centre more firmly into the Latina's hand.

"Please!" Arizona cried. "Please, make me come!"

The animalistic plea turned Callie on more than any touch ever could, and she felt her entire body tighten with desire as scorching wet heat collected between her legs. Dragging her mouth from Arizona's left nipple, Callie licked and nipped down her wife's body. Her lips hovered for a second over the blonde's drenched core, before Arizona's sigh of relief echoed through the room as Callie's mouth finally came in contact with her burning flesh.

Callie flicked her tongue between her moist folds, savouring every bit of flesh she could before flattening her tongue to deliberately pleasure her swollen member. Arizona sank her fingers into the thick hair at the back of her wife's head as she dug her heels into the mattress to raise her hips toward the ministrations of the Latina's talented tongue.

"Up here," Arizona urged through the haze of pleasure that was quickly consuming her entire being. "Turn around. I want to taste you," she demanded as she tugged at Callie's hair.

Too aroused to argue, Callie obeyed Arizona's commands, moving on top of her wife to straddle her awaiting mouth. The Latina paused momentarily over her wife's open lips.

"Oh, Fuck!" She cried when Arizona's fingers sought out her swollen folds as the tip of her tongue flicked at her pulsing clit. Feeling Arizona's hands move to her hips, Callie threw her head back in pleasure as she sank further down onto her waiting lips. Barely recovering from the initial contact of Arizona's mouth on her sex, Callie finally lowered her own mouth back onto her wife's most intimate area, moaning at the wetness that filled her mouth.

Sucking hungrily on her wife's clit, Arizona held her hips tightly as Callie rode her face. The blonde desperately needed to come, but felt even more moisture seep from her core at the thought of making her wife come as well. Arizona worked her tongue faster, dipping it in and out of her wife's opening, but threw her head back in ecstasy when she felt Callie enter her with two skilled fingers.

"Don't stop!" Callie cried at the loss of contact. "Please. . .Arizona. So c-close."

The room filled with their muffled cries of pleasure and excitement as they wholeheartedly went about expertly pleasuring the other in a way only they knew how. "Harder, Callie!" Arizona groaned when she felt her orgasm approaching. "Fuck me harder!" she demanded as she felt Callie shove three fingers further into her, her tongue working feverishly over her clit.

"Oh, God, baby!" Callie screamed, tearing her lips from her wife's clit, her fingers curling inside the blonde. "I'm coming!" she shouted when Arizona's mouth wrapped around her clit, biting it gently.

"Yes. . .Yes!" Arizona shouted between hearty licks of the moisture that was quickly exiting her wife's trembling depths. "Fuck, Callie!" she shouted, her voice muffled by her wife's hot flesh as she exploded, her internal muscles tightening deliciously around Callie's fingers.

As the earth shattering orgasms they had just experienced finally subsided, Callie collapsed onto her side gasping and gulping for air to fill her lungs. Finally collecting her senses enough to move, the Latina shifted to crawl up toward her still breathless wife, feverishly capturing Arizona's lips and swiftly forcing her tongue into her wife's mouth to savour the flavour of their mixed essence.

"Oh God that was hot.. .so hot. . .it's never that hot," Arizona panted.

"Gee, thanks babe," Callie muttered sarcastically, still trying to catch her breath. She had to admit though that she couldn't remember the last time they took each other with so much raw passion and hunger.

"Oh don't pout like that, Calliope. You know what I mean. I can't remember the last time it was like that. It was. . .hot. . .and did I mention hot? You totally rocked my world baby!" Arizona said as she rolled to the side, hooking a leg over Callie's hip.

"I do know what you mean. I miss those days. I mean I wouldn't give up Sofia for anything, but I miss the days when we could just work, sleep, and fuck all day," Callie said wistfully. She wouldn't change her life now for anything; it was as close to perfect as it could get, but some days she missed her wife. Not only did she miss her sexually, she also missed being able to lie down and talk with her without any interruptions. Although the trade off wasn't so bad, either.

"You know that even when we aren't ripping each other's clothes off and going at it like two horny teenagers, that it's always good, right? I love making love to you all the time," Arizona stated honestly.

"I know, babe, me too. But you're right, tonight was hot, and I love you."

"So you enjoyed Halloween then?" Arizona asked as she moved to lie on top of her wife.

"Yes I enjoyed Halloween, but next year, I get to choose what we do and that won't include your friends drooling over you," Callie said playfully as she opened her legs for the blonde to lie between them.

Placing a kiss on full lips, Arizona mumbled an 'Uh huh', already getting distracted by the hands roaming her back. Moving her kisses up a little higher, she rocked downward, causing a ripple of delicious pleasure to assault both bodies.

"Did you get enough treats tonight, baby?" she purred seductively.

"Ah. . .um. . .yes. . .I mean no. I feel a little left out, actually," Callie mumbled as she felt sexy hips moving eroticly against her own.

"Well we can't have that now can we?" Arizona said as she pinned Callie's arms above their heads, eliciting a moan of pleasure.

"Trick or Treat, Calliope?"

* * *

**AN2: **Happy Halloween! Let me know what you think!


End file.
